Email For You
by Thruma
Summary: Two persons in love but no way to commit their love to each other. But then there is this dating service thingie .... (CD/Nate of course *g*)


Title: Email for you  
  
Author: Thruma  
  
Email: webmaster@brittas-world.tk  
  
Category: Romance (CD/Nate)  
  
Ratings: PG 13  
  
Spoiler: not that I'm aware of (well, okay, the title for this fanfic came from "You've got mail" with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks, but I have actually never seen that movie, just heard the others talking about)  
  
Summery: Two persons in love but no way to commit their love to each other. But then there is this dating service thingie ....  
  
Disclaimer: Just used for fun, they belong to Deborah Joy LeVine and Lifetime. You're not allowed to copy or to pass on the fanfic without authors permission! My previous fanfics can be found on www brittas-world tk  
  
Feedback: Feedback is always welcome!! :-)  
  
Date: June 10th, 2003  
  
***************************************  
  
"... blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'11'' tall ..." Nate stopped typing to collect more facts how the "woman of his dreams" should look/be like.  
  
"Nate, what are you doing there?" CD wondered when she entered the office. "You seem like thousands of miles away from work."  
  
*Not exactly from work and actually I'm pretty close to you .... * he thought sighing and then he noticed that CD embodied the perfect woman for him, but she was his colleague and partner and she would never fall for him. Never ever! Though he was disappointed by this fact, he now could at least describe how the woman should be like. Maybe there would be a match in the database of this online dating service.  
  
He hit the "send"-button to add his profile to the database. Then he turned to CD: "Sorry, I had to finish this email for my date from last night. She wasn't my type and I had to decide how to tell her." - *Bad liar* he added in his mind.  
  
*Bad liar* CD thought but wouldn't want him to know that she always knew what he was thinking or feeling.  
  
"So, what case do we have?" She switched back to "inspector-mode".  
  
"Well", he answered slowly, disappointed that their flirting and teasing which he loved so much was over already. "There were some calls from different women who stated that someone had put up their profiles to an online dating service. And now they get a lot of, uhm ... perverted emails. The Captain wants us to go after it."  
  
"Fine, where do we start? Questioning every woman about it?" CD wasn't very excited about the case.  
  
"That would be the first thing to do after the book!" He answered grinning to tease CD. He knew exactly that she found it boring. He did too, just for the records.  
  
- Some hours later -  
  
CD and Nate got back to the Division after talking to about 20 women.  
  
Tiredly CD fell back in her chair. "So, about 20 women saying all the same and we have no point to start the search for the one who put up all there pictures and profiles. " Annoyed she threw a bunch of disks with all the perverted emails on her desk.  
  
"Well, at least the women have one thing in common. They all go regularly to this bar called ." Nate smiled as he got an idea. "Hey, wanna join me for a drink in this club? It's already evening and tomorrow we can talk to the owner of the server who hosts this dating service. Maybe we can find out something about the person who owns this dating stuff thingie."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good to me!" At least she would get paid back for this boring day.  
  
- -  
  
When they entered the club a man approached CD. Nate instantly stepped half between CD and the man as if he wanted to protect her.  
  
CD noticed this behavior and smiled. Nate was so cute. Why couldn't they ...? She sighed and turned her attention back to the man who kept talking about a game where she could win something. All he needed was her email address. Just to make him shut up she gave him what he wanted.  
  
Then CD and Nate sat down and ordered their drinks.  
  
"You like Baileys? Never told me ... " he asked in surprise.  
  
"You don't have to know everything about me!" She answered smiling.  
  
God, he loved this smile. He could just sit there and watch her smile. "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the case ..."  
  
'We're off duty' she wanted to say but swallowed it. "Uhm, we have 18 victims who all went to the same club and who can't explain where he or she got their email address from. Plus, they don't know either where he or she got their pictures from."  
  
"He or she, mhm? You take a woman as a suspect in consideration?" Nate asked innocently.  
  
"Hey, watch your ass, buddy, or I might gonna kick it! Just because our reproduction organs are on this inside not outside, doesn't mean we can't be smart enough to build a website!"  
  
He knew exactly how to provoke her and he grinned.  
  
She said that and slapped him playfully on his arm. "You damn ...."  
  
"Yupp, thanks." How he loved this. That could go on forever.  
  
Late that night, after a very pleasant evening together, they finally decided to go home since they had to be at the Division early the next day.  
  
CD excused herself and went to the ladies room. When she washed her hands, the lights suddenly began to flicker until they flashed. Then it was over and everything was normal again.  
  
Confused CD got back to Nate. "You noticed that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just a minute ago the light in the ladies room began flicker until it flashed."  
  
"No, maybe it was just some failure in the power supply. Anyways, what about a ride home?"  
  
CD smiled and nodded. Now she understood why he had just drunk non alcoholic cocktails so that he could take her home.  
  
The trip was very quiet. Neither of them spoke a word but both could feel the strange tension between them Nate couldn't do what he would have done if he had drunk alcohol too.  
  
He pulled up the car in CDs driveway and accompanied her to the door.  
  
She opened it and before she entered she turned around to say "bye".  
  
But he was faster.  
  
They stood facing each other and their noses nearly touching.  
  
He lowered his voice. "You know what I'm supposed to do if this is a real date."  
  
She smiled and answered in a low and sexy teasing way: "Nate, this is NO real date." Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek.  
  
He wanted to turn his head so that their lips would meet but her action had paralyzed him for a second. When he finally realized it she was already inside her apartment and the door closed behind her.  
  
Groaning in frustration Nate left. They had been so close and then ..... he sighed.  
  
When he entered his apartment, he first went to check his emails. Maybe this dating service had found a match for him.  
  
And right. There was an email telling him that they've found a match. He opened the website and entered the code he had been sent. The profile opened and Nate swallowed hard. It took him a moment to control his breath again. There was CD - HIS CD. Well, nearly his CD. Anyways, someone had taken a picture and constructed it on the body of a naked female. Under it were some lines written and CDs email address along with them. He couldn't believe this. Nate was pretty sure that CD didn't put this up herself and he doubted that she even knew about it. So it seemed as if CD was a victim now like all the other women.  
  
Nate went to bed and set the alarm. Tomorrow he wanted to be on time at the Division.  
  
- Next day -  
  
CD was very early in the office as usual. She loved the quiet peace and always checked her emails. This time she couldn't believe what she saw. She had over 100 emails. Normally she had barely one and mostly it was spam. When she opened the emails she realized that they mostly were very obscene. they were all written by men and they all wanted sex with her. Even some lesbians had written her. CD still couldn't believe it. She was now a victim too like the other women they had interviewed yesterday.  
  
When Nate entered, CD didn't even make a comment about him being so early.  
  
He saw her shocked gaze and asked her worried if anything was all right.  
  
CD just said "Apart from that ... yeah" and showed him the obscene emails.  
  
Nate swallowed hard as he realized that not only he got CD's profile. The worst thing was that he finally saw that the dating service he had used was the same that got the profiles of all these abused women including CD.  
  
Just to check it he opened that link to CDs profile which was given in all of these emails.  
  
As CD saw the naked picture she got shocked even more. "Oh my God!!! That isn't really on the internet so that anybody can see it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you but it definitely is." He softly hugged her and wished that he could do more at the moment for her. "I'll talk to the server instantly and than this site will be shut down."  
  
"Thanks." Her voice was just a whisper.  
  
After finishing his call he got back to CD. "The site is shut down and we have a credit card number plus a name!" He grinned. "Someone has been to stupid to hide his name and guess who ... "  
  
"Nate, I'm really not in a mood for guessing."  
  
"Okay, then I tell you ... the owner of the !" Triumphing he glanced at CD.  
  
"Excuse me?" CD was pretty surprised but then realized some facts. "He got my email address and the man in the club really insisted on getting it. But where did he get my picture from so that he could use my face for this naked body?"  
  
"I don't know but let's find it out." Nate grabbed his jacket and they dove off to the .  
  
- -  
  
It was surely closed in the morning since it was open the whole night. They rang the bell and a woman opened.  
  
"We're closed. Come back tonight!" She said it in an unfriendly tone and was about to close the door.  
  
Nate put his foot between the door and the frame. "We're with the SFPD. We would like to talk to Mr. Barnett."  
  
"Oh, you're here because of the fighting last night. Come in, come in." She opened the door and lead them in.  
  
Mr. Barnett was in the kitchen having breakfast.  
  
"Mr. Barnett? SFPD. I'm inspector Basso, this is my partner inspector DeLorenzo."  
  
"Ah, you're here because of the fighting last night. I know the one who started it. He's always a trouble maker, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is. But actually we're here to talk about something else."  
  
CD took over. "We know how you got the email addresses. But how did you get the pictures?"  
  
"Uhm, I have no clue what you're talking about!" Mr. Barnett got nervous.  
  
"The hell you are. Where did you get the pictures of all the women including me from? Some hidden camera?" CD got angry since he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"You built up this dating service on the internet and don't try to deny it. We have talked to the server and we got your credit card number. Wasn't it kinda stupid to not hide your name?" Nate asked and stepped closer to him.  
  
"Okay, okay. Yes, I've built this website." Mr Barnett finally admitted since he saw no chance to escape.  
  
"Why and how?"  
  
"I needed the money. I got paid $50 per user." Mr. Barnett sat down.  
  
"And where did you get the pictures from?" CD still wasn't satisfied. The fact that he needed the money didn't count. There were other ways to get money. "There are other ways to gain money. Why did you choose this illegal one?"  
  
"Behind the mirrors in the ladies room are some hidden cameras. The pictures were taken when the light flickered."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you did it."  
  
"It was the easiest why to earn money without doing much for it. See, the club doesn't bring me enough money and I have high debts." He tried to find an explanation for his behavior but he knew that the female inspector wouldn't be satisfied with any excuse since she was a victim too.  
  
"But that doesn't give you the right to abuse women!" CD got furious.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. The cops are here. We can go now!" Nate took her because he knew that CD was so angry that she would hit the man if she had the chance.  
  
Outside he let go of CD.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out there. Wouldn't have taken too long until I would have done something which could have cost me my job. I'm just glad that it is over now. But I have to change my email address to stop the other men from mailing me." She smiled the first smile of the day.  
  
Nates mood raised instantly. Her smile could light up a whole room. "Hey, what about lunch at my place?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go!"  
  
- Nate's apartment -  
  
Nate opened the door and lead her in. "Take a seat in the living room. I'll go and see what's in the kitchen for lunch."  
  
CD nodded and made her way to the livingroom. When she entered it, she noticed that his computer was turned on. Curious she went over to take look. What she saw shocked her pretty much. There she was - naked. Somehow in his own shock Nate had forgotten to turn his computer off the last night when he noticed that he had been sent CDs profile.  
  
Nate came back from the kitchen. "Well, I just have some pizza. What do you wanna drink?"  
  
"I couldn't believe you did this!" CD was close to tears. She had trusted him so much. But he was like all the other men.  
  
"Uhm, sorry?" Nate didn't know what was going on. He went over and looked on the screen of the computer. *Now that would explain much ...* he thought. "Hey CD. It's not what you're thinking. Okay, yeah, I was bored being a single so I checked out the dating services on the internet. They said that I should describe how 'she' should be like." Nate decided to admitted everything just to not lose her as a friend. "Well, and last night they've sent me your profile." He stepped closer to her and looked in her sad eyes. "They've sent it to me because you're the perfect woman for me." He glanced at the ground. "I know that you don't have feelings for me, and that's okay. I'm just telling you now because I don't wanna lose you as a friend and ...."  
  
CD had grabbed his face and pulled it close to hers. Then she kissed him long and full of passion. "That's what I've been wanting to do for such a long time."  
  
"You too?" Nate was very confused but liked the fact that she'd kissed him.  
  
"Yes, Nate. I've loved you since the first time you entered the office. And I loved you more with each day!"  
  
"I love you too, Candace!" Nate hit the 'off'-button of the computer and they sank down in another deep passionate kiss.  
  
It's understandable that their lunch break was longer than usual ..... ;-)  
  
~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
